


Unnecessary Atonement

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Healing, Leo tries too hard, Parent-Child Relationship, after-action patch up, canon-typical violence mention, injuries, talk of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's just trying to make up for being a jerk to his son. Unfortunately, his son thinks he's taking it too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fe14drabbles](fe14drabbles.tumblr.com)'s Submission Sunday!

His hands shake as he bandages the cut on his father's shoulder. How many times has this happened? From an objective point of view, less than others, Father's still less banged up than Uncle Xander or Aunt Charlotte or Uncle Benny. But for Forrest's tastes, it's still too many, and this cut is so deep and bled so much it's a miracle Father didn't collapse.

_And he took it for me. That knife could have taken his arm off, but he still took it._ It would form a nasty scar and his father, his prideful, arrogant father, doesn't even _care._

"It'll heal," he says, so nonchalantly that Forrest feels like _shaking_ him. Not since their fight shortly before he joined the group-

_And I promise, I'll do anything to become a father worthy of you._

Father's eyes are sad, and suddenly Forrest's anger fades away and he embraces him tightly, mindful of his shoulder. Father makes a surprised noise, hugging him back.

"Forrest?"

"You're no good to me dead!" The words burst from him before he can stop them. "Please, stop...I was lonely without you and Mother in the Deeprealm, but at least I knew you were alive. But if you keep doing this, Father, I..." Tears gather in his eyes and he struggles to hold them back, embarrassed that he's falling apart like this. He expects a scolding, but Father's arms tighten around him, the hand of his uninjured arm stroking his hair.

"A good father protects his son at all costs," he murmurs. "I promised I'd be a perfect father, after the things I said..."

"I don't _want_ a perfect father. I just want one who understands and accepts me," Forrest whispers, sniffling. "And you do. I don't care if you don't protect me from every battle, I just want you alive."

Father holds him closer, and Forrest manages to calm down.

"I tried too hard," he says. "Your mother warned me, and she was right."

"She's worried, too. We want you to stay with us for a long time." Forrest pulls back from the embrace, smiling, wiping his eyes on his glove. "And Uncle Niles and Uncle Odin have been kicking themselves all afternoon because you got hurt." Father winces a little, looking guilty.

"I should apologize to them, too."

"No, just be more careful." Forrest pats the bandage and reaches for a clean cloth to wipe the remaining sweat and dirt from his father's face. "Promise?"

Father hugs him again, warm and firm.

"I promise."


End file.
